


Like Playing Dress Up

by erobororo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chubby Hide, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erobororo/pseuds/erobororo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's swap clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> A reupload because I deleted my old account like a fool. Short 'n' Sweet. Ft. thicc Hide because how could you not.

It’s sudden, but Hide has a strong urge to, though not really sure why––and judging by the puzzled tilt of the head by his companion, he’s not sure why, either.

“Okay, but…?” The black-haired boy places a bookmark into the curve of his novel, setting it down before turning to give a shrugging Hide his full attention.

“Dunno, kinda bored and I think it’d be fun. Like playing dress up during theatre rehearsal. And, I wanna see you in color for once.” He points to Kaneki’s figure, adorned with horizontal black-and-white stripes and casual grey trousers.

“Hey, what’s wrong with this?” He stands, pulling at the ends of his shirt defensively.

“I never said anything’s wrong with ‘em, I just think they could use some color is all,” he retorts, sauntering over to the bedroom to fish for an outfit.

Kaneki huffs behind him, keeping pace. “Fine, fine, give me something that isn’t too hard on the eyes, please.”

Hide whips around, fabric in hand and a played up expression of offense on his features. “You’re getting the extra blindingly colorful ones now.” He shoves the coordinated attire into Kaneki’s arms, nudging him towards the bathroom. “You change in there, and I’ll change in here.”

Kaneki stops dead in his tracks, bumping his back into the other’s chest with a thud, head rolling to the side. “Hide, I don’t have any of my clothes here.”

“Oh.”

One day he’ll fix that.

“Alright well, when you have yours off, just, uh, open the door and I’ll take them real quick.”

Kaneki says nothing but the roll of his eyes and makes his way into the bathroom, a single arm peeking through the open door a few moments later to hand off the exchanged goods. Hide swipes them, rushing to try them on to make up for lost time, like it’s some sort of competition.

He first starts with the pants, somewhat regretfully as he shimmies (outright dances) just to get them over his thighs, barely making it to his hips. He lets out a deep breath like coming up for air in the ocean, realizing he has to now button said pants, and with the way his belly-rolls cascade over the waistband, that step is a pipe dream. But he can’t just not wear the pants after fussing Kaneki into the damn bathroom to try on his clothes, so he leaves it alone, opting to have a go at the top. Fortunately today is a day Kaneki did not wear his usual form fitting button-ups, and the only article of clothing is an oversized (for Kaneki Standards) quarter sleeve shirt. So maybe it’ll make it past his chest. 

Unfurling the cloth, he tosses it over his head and situates his limbs through all holes, pleasantly surprised by not only the fact that it fits him, but also by the rush of smells as the fabric envelopes him. As he would ever expect, there’s a hint of pages staining the clothes as if the boy were made of literature, but something else…light, airy, musky, permeates throughout the threads, with just a touch of something sweet like fruit and cinnamon. It’s enough for him to devour. It’s enough to keep him lost in forever.

Or just until said scent origin is knocking on the door and calling his name.

“I’m ready when you are…”

Hide snaps back to the apartment, turning on his heels to make his grand debut. “Comin,’ comin.’” He remembers the current state of his––Kaneki’s––pants and has a bit of a gigglefit. He’ll just have to make a show of it.

He opens the door and steps out with a grandiose stretch of the arms, placing his hands firmly on his squishy hips and turning his head to the side with closed eyes. “Not bad, am I right? I think I could really make the ‘half-on-pants’ thing a new trend.”

Kaneki chuckles into a buildup of laughter and small noises through his teeth. “Yeah, you’re a real trendsetter alright, given the obnoxious outfit I’m wearing right now. It’d really keep the whole, how you say, ‘so-baggy-I-look-like-a-wet-dog’ look in style for years.”

Hide snorts, collapsing his exaggerated posture as he reopens his eyes on Kaneki, and the laughing disappears along with all wind from his lungs. There was no kidding that the size of the clothes make his companion truly look like a swimming dog, but he wears it better than Hide feels he ever could. The sleeves of the jacket drape over Kaneki’s slender arms, falling past his hands and creating cartoonish paws. The neck of the long collar dips into his chest, leaving a bit of his shoulders visible. It extends past his thighs, leading Hide’s eyes to the lovely way his own pants bunch up at the boy’s ankles so only toes peek out.

It’s both fair and unfair, he concludes to himself.

He clears his throat, working on a single brave though perhaps not entirely bright move by stepping closer to fiddle with the jacket zipper.

“If you zip it up all the way it’ll look cooler.”

Kaneki blows on Hide’s fuzzy bangs, and the warmth tickles down to his nose. “Says the one who never zips up all the way.”

Hide only grunts in response, and Kaneki laughs softly, almost playfully. He steps back to once again admire his creation, his mind turning to static as he blurts out,

“So, how does it feel to be the most beautiful person on Earth?”

They stare at each other frozen as he realizes what he just said, wanting to sink into the ground because that’s going too far, but Kaneki’s expression hiccups only for a moment before he’s returning a collected gaze, lips curling at the ends. Before Hide knows it, that lovely scent returns to wrap around his entire being along with strong yet gentle arms, a warm nose nuzzling into the side of his head, a coy smile pressed against his skin.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”


End file.
